fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Tide Turns
Nick Traitor continues looking for Tommy Jr. in the low-ceiling area below the throne, his lightsaber at the ready. "Come out, Tommy. You can't hide forever." boomed Nick Traitor. "Please. Do not make me fight you." said Tommy Jr. from the semi-darkness. "You must give yourself to the dark side if you want to save your friends. Your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong, including for..." Nick Traitor stops as he senses something. Something he hasn't felt before but find familiar. Tommy Jr. closes his eyes tightly trying to resist. Finally the Sith said, "Sister? Well, well, so you have a twin sister. Your feelings betrayed her as well. Obi-Tim may be smart enough to keep her safe from me but that only completed his failure. Perhaps if you refuse to turned, maybe I can get her to do so instead!" "NO!" screamed Tommy Jr. as he turns his lightsaber back on and charges at his father screaming in anger in a frenzy we haven't seen before. Both fighters fight in the cramped area, with the boy forcing his father to leave the low area and to the bridge overlooking a vast elevator shaft. Nick Traitor tries to defend himself but each of Tommy Jr.'s attack keep driving him to defeat. Eventually the Dark Lord fell to his knees as he tries to keep on blocking. But suddenly, without warning, Tommy Jr. cut Traitor's right hand right off causing metal and electronic parts to fly from the mechanical stump. The villains' weapon flies away into the bottomless shaft before. Nick Traitor watches helplessly as his son points his weapon at his throat, planning on finishing him off. Just then applauding is turned. Tommy Jr. looks as he sees Visaru on the top of stairs clapping in delight. "Very good, Tommy Jr. Your hatred has made you strong. Finish it so you can complete your destiny and take your father's place at my side." said Visaru eagerly. Suddenly a look of realization came over the boy's face as he looks at where his father's hand used to be to his own. He slowly realized the truth: he is becoming what his father has turned into. He knew one false move will make him part of the dark side. Well, Tommy Jr. is not going to let that happened. He decides to make the decision he has spent a lifetime in preparation. Stepping back, Tommy Jr. throws his lightsaber then grins as he turns to Visaru saying, "Forget it, Visaru. I will not turn to the dark side. You have failed, Matthewstine. I am a Jedi like my father before me." Any delight Visaru has had been replaced with fury. Visaru looked at Tommy Jr. in rage as he snarled, "Very well...Jedi". Tucker and his allies run out of the bunker across the clearing as Tucker yelled out, "Get out of here! It's about to blow!" Soon the bunker explodes as everything inside it gets destroyed, including the huge shield-generator radar dish. In space, Barrybar notices a change as he speaks into the radio, "Hey, guess what? The shield has been wrecked! It's time to get rid of the main reactor of the Cancel Weapon." "Right. We're on our way! Red Group and Gold Group, you're with me!" Henry said, then he laughs in amazement. "I knew they would do it, I just knew it!" With that, the Phantom Falcon, with several smaller Rebel fighters following it goes to the Cancel Weapon itself to make its attack on the reactor. Visaru is furious! He has done everything he can to assure himself a new apprentice only for Tommy Jr. to refuse to do what has to be done. The emperor got the bottom of the stairs looking ticked off. "If you will not be turned, then I will have to destroyed you." hissed Visaru as he raises his arms up. Suddenly lightning came out of his hands and right at the boy. The boy tries to use the Force to deflect the attack. At first, he is successful but soon the bolts prove themselves too much for the Jedi to continue deflecting as he winds up shrinking before them. Nick Traitor, wounded, got to his feet as he goes to stand at his master's side. "Do you understand now, fool? At the end, only now do you understand." VIsaru said as he continues assaulting Tommy Jr. with lightning making the boy hurt even worst. The Jedi holds a canister so he wouldn't end up falling into the bottomless shaft. "Your skills, no matter how much you improved, are no match for the power of the dark side. For your lack of vision, you will pay!" Visaru said angrily. Then he shoots out more lightning causing Tommy Jr. to writhe on the floor in pain unbearable. Looking at Nick Traitor who is watching this, he reaches up weakly to the Sith groaning, "Father...help me. Please!" The one formerly called Tommy Jr. watches his son get hurt. Then he looks at Visaru then to his son after. "And now, young Skywalker...you will die." said Visaru in a hiss. Then, as if it's impossible to do, the bolts from Visaru's fingers increases in intensity, making Tommy Jr.'s body writhes in more pain. Any moment now, the young Skywalker will meet his demise. Suddenly Nick Traitor rushes to Visaru and grabs him causing the emperor to yell in shock and surprise. The villain struggles in his hold with lightning, away from Tommy Jr. shooting out madly at random. The lightning is now hitting Nick Traitor in the helmet and almost everywhere, but despite that, the Sith apprentice carries his load to the edge of the abyss at the central core of the throne room. With all his strength, Nick Traitor throws Visaru into the bottomless shaft. Visaru screams helplessly as he fell into the void unable to prevent himself from falling. And when he got far down the shaft, he exploded causing a rush of air throughout the room. Nick Traitor staggers and collapses towards the hole. But then Tommy Jr. manages to get to his father barely and pulled him away to safely. The boy couldn't believe it, but it happened. His father, Tommy Skywalker Sr., has finally come back to the light side. Category:Fan Fiction